Take You (after kick)
by Chococinno Brown Sugar
Summary: Ini acara TV! Bokuto jomblo, Kuro juga Jomblo. Yasudah, apa lagi? mereka tinggal dijodohkan saja. Karena OTP tidak harus selalu cheesy dan berpotensi membuat muntah pelangi. warn! mengandung kata-kata kotor yang berpotensi mencederai mata. jadilah pembaca yang bijak:) YAOI BokutoxKuro. Bokuro.


**Take You (after kick)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ini acara TV! Bokuto jomblo, Kuro juga Jomblo. Yasudah, apa lagi? mereka tinggal dijodohkan saja. Karena OTP tidak harus selalu cheesy dan berpotensi membuat muntah pelangi.**

.

 **All chara are belong to sensei who made Haikyuu (lupa siapa)**

 **.**

 **Bokuto Kotaro x Kuro Tetsuro**

.

 **Warn! Serius, cerita punya efek membuat alergi. Ini adalah cerita yang tidak jelas dan tidak padat, jangan menyesal kalau –terlanjur- baca, dan kemudian sakit hati jiwa dan raga. Author nyubih, Typo(s).**

 **OOC tingkat tinggi, waspadalah!**

 **Dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan batin pribadi, tidak ada maksud lain.**

 **.**

 _Take me out_

Masih ingat dengan acara itu? saya tidak.

Jadi begini, acara bertajuk ajang cari jodoh itu rencananya akan diadakan di dunia Haikyuu, menyadur dari acara aslinya yang ada di TV tetangga (saya gak punya TV).

Sebenarnya acara ini bisa dibilang penting bisa juga tidak, intinya penting sekali untuk karakter yang seret jodoh dan tidak penting bagi karakter yang memiliki jiwa harem, sampai sini dapat dipahami? Ya, kamu yang duduk paling belakang sambil kentut-kentut silakan maju kedepan dan jelaskan kembali pemaparan saya!

Penasaran siapa jomblo yang akan ikut? Oke maafkan, sudah tercantum di _summary_ sepertinya.

Dannnnn taraaa, acaranya akan di mulai lima menit lagi, dengan saya sebagai MCnya. Saya? Siapa saya? Saya si mbak gula-gula yang (ngakunya) manis ini.

Ekhhmmm...

Musik manggggg

Studio besar kali ini disponsori oleh komunitas yang menamakan diri sebagai 'UshiHina for Laifuu' (saya sendiri tidak tahu komunitas lelembut apa itu), dan kini sudah di penuhi penonton dari berbagai penjuru dimensi, baik dari yang satu dimensi sampe multidimensi, jadi kalau yang satu dimensi hanya berupa lineart buatan bapak animator yang kelelahan ngegacha. Garis doang, duduk di sudut sambil menangisi takdir.

Karena ini merupakan acara yang di sponsori, jadi diakhir nanti akan ada bintang tamunya.

Di tengah-tengah studio terdapat panggung bundar topi saya, konsepnya seperti _colosseum_. Jadi siapa yang akan diadu? Ikan cupang. Skip.

Dan sebentar lagi akan dimulai pembukaannya, tapi karena tidak ada yang tertarik untuk melihat pembukaan, bahkan penonton memilih pura-pura tidur atau pura-pura mati daripada melihat pembukaan, jadi kita skip (2) aja.

"Selamat malam para penonton, e penonton, penasaran dengan acara _Take Me Out_ kali ini? Psstt kali ini salah satu pesertanya mas Tsukishima loh, tau gak? Gak tau ya, kasian. Iya loh, Tsukishima yang itu aduh jeng masa gak tau?" maksa multi verbal.

Penonton riuh menyoraki saya dengan wajah dimonyongkan seperti emot ini '3'

Musik bertema metal berkumandang keras menyambut acara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Euforia penonton sudah terasa bahkan dari setengah jam lalu, serasa menonton bayband Korea saja.

Sebelumnya, mari kita _flashback_ sebentar.

(sial playlist saya keputar lagu jugemu jugemu unko)

.

.

"Akaashi... lo gak mau temenin gue? Ntar gue dikira jomblo"

Saat itu Bokuto berguling-guling di kamar Akaashi yang harum stobeli, merengek manja yang malah terdengar seperti gay yang mau dihamili.

Akaashi menoleh malas, membereskan buku-bukunya yang beberapa waktu lalu diberantakan oleh Bokuto. Omong-omong sabar sekali ya Akaashi, dia mau-maunya membereskan kekacauan si burung hantu.

"Bokuto-san kan saya udah bilang, jangan berantakin kamar saya" nah, saya sedikit lega, ternyata Akaashi mengomel juga, ternyata ia bukan seorang masokis.

"Mending dikira jomblo apa dikira homo, Bokuto-san?" tanya Akaashi dengan mimik jijik, matanya yang berkantung tebal (dan kantung matanya punya kantung mata lagi saking gregetnya) menatap lelah pada entitas yang menginvasi kasur kesayangan yang setiap malam ditidurinya dengan penuh cinta.

Si burung hantu putih merem-melek di tempatnya, cengengesan.

"Ehehehe iya iya ntar kapan-kapan gue yang beresin deh. Masalahnya _from night_ itu acara pasangan, Shi, masa iya gue sendirian yang gak ada pasangan. Emang lo mau pergi sama siapa?"

"Saya gak ikut, gak penting, lagian siangnya ada seminar nasional, saya sibuk bikin _script_ untuk orasi ilmiah" Widih sasuga tensai- _kun_.

Hanya sekedar informasi, Akaashi ini prototipe manusia paling culun di dunia. Bayangkan saja orang culun diantara yang terculun di komunitas paling culun di dunia. Kurang lebih seperti itu. Tapi tolong dengan sangat jangan mengusik keculunannya, dia punya lebih dari 1 milyar perbendaharaan kata untuk mendebat anda.

Lalu mengapa bisa berteman dengan tolol macam Bokuto?

Dunia tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan seharusnya, kawan.

"Eh bentar, Bokuto-san, kenapa gak ikut acara _Take Me Out_ aja biar dapet pacar?" merasa disebut nama acara yang dibawakan, saya pun melesat pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju kosan milik Akaashi.

"NOOOOOOOO" Bokuto menolak keras. Meskipun ia tidak laku, ogah juga ikutan acara perjodohan semacam itu, harga diri xob.

"Saya daftarin ya, Bokuto-san, kebetulan saya kenal dengan MCnya"

'eh bentar, Akaashi-kun, kamu kenal aku? jangan-jangan kita jo... joki' ucap saya yang muncul sebagai hantu dan terbang mengitari kedua adam berbeda kapasitas isi tempurung kepala itu.

Eh tapi kok Akaashi Culun Keiji tahu acara yang saya bawakan? Yah meskipun culun, Akaashi update juga ternyata.

"Gak mau, Akaashi, itu kan acara TV, ntar kalo gue terkenal gimana?"

Orang jelek biasanya berperangai buruk, belum apa-apa sudah songong. Dia gak tahu kalau acara TV bisa di edit dan bagian dia bisa saja tidak dimunculkan. Ah tapi ini acara _Live_ sih.

"Udah terlanjur Bokuto-san, saya udah kirim formulir onlinenya ke MCnya"

Musik love live terdengar secara ghaib oleh saya sendiri,

'nah nah, hape saya bunyi, udah terlanjur, _bro_ ' saya mengangguk-angguk sambil berjoget menikmati ringtone ponsel tanpa merasa perlu mematikannya.

Dan Bokuto hanya bisa mewek bombay di atas korban pelecehannya (baca: kasur), saya pun terbang lagi dengan membawa hape yang ada formulirnya /harus banget dijelasin?

.

"Mari kita sambut tamu-tamu kita"

Prok prok prok.

Kemudian sebuah panggung muncul lagi, dengan banyak peserta, lehernya di rantai besi. Tidak, becanda saja.

Panggung adisional itu sudah dipenuhi peserta yang berdiri berjajar dengan masing-masing mendapat satu meja dengan tombol merah tunggal.

Kok susah sekali di deskripsikan ya. Ya sudah _minna-san_ , bayangkan saja seperti acara _Take Me Out_ yang asli.

Dan, diantara banyak _cameo_ , terdapat satu ekor yang kira _flashback_ kan tadi, burung hantu putih, berdiri dengan gaya cengos karena masuk TV.

Ah coba mas kameramen sorot orang itu!

"Mas Bokuto sehat?" saya menyapa dengan sok ramah, Bokuto menoleh bersiap menyerapah, namun karena kamera menyorot zoom 18x padanya ia tidak jadi memaki saya. Mahasiswa kere yang mengulang lima mata kuliah tersebut hanya bisa nyengir dendam, sepertinya ia masih tak terima kalau ia dimasukan sebagai peserta acara ini.

"Sehat banget, Mbak" dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

Bgm: Imagination - spyair

(ah sebentar, saya nyanyi dulu)

Sebentar, sebentar...

Saya lupa...

Penting sekali ini, jadi aturan dalam acara ini saya belum sebutkan.

Sambil menunggu saya selesai bernyanyi, mari simak aturannya dulu.

Jadi orang-orang yang ada di sekeliling saya ini, bukan kamu hei penonton, para peserta yang pertama muncul ini atau saya sebut Joms A, memegang tombol merah, nanti satu persatu muncul Joms B. Sewaktu si Joms B ini masuk, Joms A berhak memencet tombol merah jika ia menyukai si B, nanti si B akan menyebutkan kriteria yang ia inginkan, serta menyebutkan latar belakang dirinya, berapa penghasilan perbulan, pekerjaannya dan berapa banyak ia memiliki hutang di warung terdekat. Peserta dari Joms B memilih satu dari beberapa Joms A yang memencet tombol merah, kemudian "Take it" gitu. Jelas? Tidak, maafkan.

Kalau perlu kejelasan lebih lanjut, silakan tonton video panduan disini.

Oke, saya sudah selesai bernyanyi, jadi kita mulai saja.

"Pertama, mari kita panggilkan mas Tsukishima dari Joms B. Mas Tsukishima ini adalah atlet voli nasional, memiliki tinggi yang cukup untuk menggantikan galah saat musim buah. Mas Tsukki ini korban dari harapan kosong seorang shota manis rasa jeruk, jadi ia mengikuti acara ini untuk mendapatkan sosok pengganti."

Setelah saya membacakan latar belakang peserta, kemudian seorang pria jangkung bersurai pirang masuk ke panggung dengan jumawa, berdiri gagah, tapi jomblo.

(ini saya heran, jomblo sekarang kok songong-songong ya, pantas saja jomblo)

Penonton dan peserta sama-sama antusias, seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang atlet voli nasional, fansnya banyak. Banyak sekali peserta yang langsung memencet tombol merah termasuk Bokuto, ciee, tapi mas Tsukki cuek aja, benar-benar cooler, coolest –eh bentar

"Bokuto-san?"

Dan Bokuto yang ketauan banget memencet tombol merahnya jadi malu.

"Eh, Tsukki, loh kok merah, aduh kepencet maaf ya hehehe" Tsukishima tersenyum ganteng, dasar si bokuto Tsundere.

Mereka pernah dalam satu tim voli nasional saat tingkat satu dulu (Tsukki tingkat satu dan Bokuto mengulang dengan tingkat satu)

Dan pada sesi itu Bokuto hanya diam, sampe saya bilang " _take it_ "

 _What_? Jadi siapa yang dipilih Tsukisima? Rahasia dong, nanti fansnya pada anarkis.

Mas Tsukishima dan gebetan meninggalkan panggung sambil senyum-senyum mesem, ah _so sweet_ nya.

(Bgm: Oh My Girl – B612)

"Wihh... selamat mas Tsukishima dan ********* semoga langgeng ya mas, ditunggu undangan pernikahannya" saya melambai-lambai bahagia, serasa melepaskan anak tertua untuk membuka lembar hidup baru.

"Kita masuk sesi kedua ya jeng, silahkan masuk mas Kageyama. Mas Kageyama ini adalah vokalis _band_ indie yang cukup terkenal. Memiliki wajah yang _babyface_ sekalipun ekspresinya seperti cucian kering, kusut masai."

Dan seorang pria jangkung berwajah cilik masuk, dengan wajah di tekuk, sepertinya ia juga dipaksa ikut.

Bokuto berkata dalam hati 'ini kenapa yang ikut orang yang gue kenal semua, syaland'

Kageyama memandang para peserta yang memencet tombol merah dengan dengusan malas.

"Mas kageyama sama saya aja mas" kata saya, mas Kageyama diam saja, wajahnya merah, acieee. Kemudian saya dilempari, ya sudah sih sirik aja.

Dan saya pun yang masih berwujud hantu terbang menghampiri para peserta.

"Silakan sebutkan kriteria yang diinginkan, dan peserta Joms A boleh memencet tombol merah atau membatalkannya."

Dua jam berlalu dengan dramatis ketika saya bilang " _Take it_ " dengan penuh ketidakrelaan, lama banget karena mas Kageyama selektif banget orangnya.

Dan terkait privasi untuk _chapter_ selanjutnya (hush _spoiler_ ), saya juga tidak akan menyebutkan siapa yang dipilih mas Kageyama.

"Dadah mas Kageyama hiks hiks dengan ********, semoga amal ibadahnya diterima" Kageyama berjalan pelan meninggalkan dunia, ralat panggung sambil menggandeng sang gebetan dan saya galau berat sesudahnya.

"Untuk mengurangi kegalauan saya, kita mulai lagi saja sesi ketiganya. Silakan masuk, mas Kuro Tetsuro. Mas Kuro Tetsuro ini teman main gaple saya saat dulu saya belum menjadi hantu. Mas Kuro memiliki rambut jingkrak yang ia akui sangat keren, bermain gaple dengan sportif. Mukanya memang cengos seperti kucing garong, tapi sebenarnya ia alergi ikan asin"

Dan seperti peserta-peserta sebelumnya, lelaki yang disebut masuk dengan langkah seperti _catwalk_ , kali ini _cat_ sungguhan.

"Kok gak disebutin kalau gue adalah mantan kapten tim voli yang jebol ke nasional? Curang nih si mbak gula" Kuro Tetsuro berdiri di tengah panggung sambil tertawa ultra cengos.

"Saya mendadak lupa mas, saya ingetnya mas yang jelek-jeleknya aja"

Sementara saya dan mas Kuro bergurau seperti pasangan _Boke-Tsukomi_ , Bokuto menggigil dari tempatnya disana.

Kuro Tetsuro kan yang ada di _summary_ , alias musuh bebuyutannya, _bro_ nya, sohib gobloknya, kok ikutan juga? Antara ingin mengejek dan takut diejek balik.

"Bentar mbak, gue mau mantau dulu" Mata kucingnya yang diduga sering kali mengalami bintitan berkeliling menelanjangi para peserta yang menunggu untuk diboyong pacar idaman.

Padahal TIDAK ADA yang memencet tombol merah seorang pun.

Kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sosok familiar yang juga memandang sebal disana, ia langsung menunjuk sambil tertawa pada sosok burung hantu ngepet disana.

"Hahahaha, gue pilih dia"

"Langsung banget mas? Gak denger saya sebutin aturannya?" ucap saya

"Enak aja, gue gak mencet tombol merah, goblok." Ia bersungut. Kalau Kuro yang memilihnya, untuk apa ia repot-repot mempermalukan dirinya ikut acara ini coba, lebih baik berbicara di belakang layar sambil ngopi. Masalahnya ia tidak selera pada si kucing.

"Suka-suka gue lah"

"Gak bisa gitu, bego, ini menyangkut masa depan kisah cinta gue"

"Alah bacot lo"

"Mas-mas _-tachi_ , jangan berantem woy. Mas Kuro boleh sebutkan kriteria yang mas sukai" saya menengahi sambil kerepotan membaca _script_. Sebel deh kalau sudah melenceng dari prosedur acara, kan saya ketauan banget tidak bisa _improve_. Penonton tertawa saja seperti melihat acara komedi.

"Gue benci orang ubanan, burung hantu gak jelas yang hobinya bikin orang naik darah, yang begonya luar biasa" ucap Kuro

"Gue benci kucing garong yang pms tiap hari, yang gak tau diri suka make kolor gue, yang uke tapi sok seme, yang namanya Kuro Tetsuro" Bokuto membalas, kemudian tercipta aliran listrik dari kedua mata mereka.

Rupanya ketololan berpotensi mematikan saraf pendengaran.

"Anoo, saya tanya kriteria yang disukai mas-mas _-tachi_ , bukan yang dibenci, jangan sok budek deh!"

"Lo kan yang milih gue Kuronyet, gak usah sok-sokan _tsundere_ lah, najis lo, kalo suka ya bilang aja suka"

"Lo yang najis, siapa bilang gue suka lo, gue milih lo supaya lo marah-marah kayak uke"

" _Slow down_ masbro, sekarang saya tanya apa mas-mas- _tachi_ ini saling menyukai apa tidak? Ini acara umum tau, lihat penonton udah ketawa-ketawa aja, ini bukan acara komedi masbro" giliran saya yang bersungut, kedua manusia bersumbu pendek ini asik saja dengan perbincang-bencongannya, sementara para peserta di Joms A sudah panas dingin tidak sabar menunggu giliran mereka akan mendapat bakal jodoh.

"Gue suka si burung hantu? Maaf ya, jijik"

"Ini nih yang jijik, dianya yang milih gue, dianya yang bilang jijik"

"Eh bentar mas, katanya tadi benci yang suka nyuri kolor, emang bener mas kuro suka nyuri kolor?"

"Enggak lah, dia yang suka make kolor gue, gak bilang-bilang"

"Lo yang gitu" Loh, bukan itu poin pentingnya.

Saya mesem saja, "Mas memang udah pacaran ya?"

"NAJIS"

"NAJIS"

"Tuh kompak gitu, mas tinggal bareng kan?"

"Si Bokuto yang numpang di kost gue, dia gelandangan sih"

"Awas aja kalo lo minta patungan buat bayar kost"

Penonton semakin keras tertawa. Saya penasaran akan dapat berapa rating acara ini. Kalau kita masuk acara award, saya akan tumpengan bersama BoKuro deh.

"Baiklah baiklah, coba deh mas Kuro sebutkan benda yang ingin diberikan kepada pasangan? Dan karena gak ada seorang pun yang mencet tombol merahnya, jadi mas Kuro menyebutkan untuk mas Bokuto saja ya"

"Ha... Gue pengen ngasih batu nisan sama dia"

"Gue pengen ngasih lu cabe merah. Lo kan cabe Kur"

"Anying"

Oh iya, saya diperingati oleh mbak seksi acara lewat _storyboard_ yang diusung tinggi-tinggi kalau waktu untuk episode sudah habis.

"Mas kalau gak segera _Take it_ , acara akan ditutup loh, udah malem ini, saya mau marathon nonton One Piece ini mas. Dan kalo mas berhasil dapet pasangan disini, akan ada acara berikutnya. Seru loh, makanya cepetan ya." Ucap saya tak sabaran, khawatir akan dipotong gaji kalau tak segera menutup acara.

"Mbak dapet kupon gratis gak kalo berhasil dapet pasangan? Kupon gratis gebukin orang tanpa masuk penjara atau kupon gratis minum air kencing artis favorit gitu?"

Sumpah ya, ini mas Kuro Tetsuro kucing garong tengil banget. Dia adalah uke paling tengil sepanjang saya mengenal dunia ini. Saya jadi lelah jiwa raga.

Mas Kuro ini mematahkan _tagline_ bahwa uke itu manis dan imut. Lah ini uke jelmaan setan.

"Enggak mas enggak, kalo ada kupon buat gebukin orang juga dari tadi saya udah gebukin kamu. Kalau berhasil dapat pasangan akan ada acara berikutnya bersama pasangan gitu mas."

Kuro ber'Oh' ria,

"Gak usah ditanggepin mbak, tolol sih dia" kali ini Bokuto yang mulai lagi. percikan api emosi mulai tersulut lagi. WAKTU SAYANG. Saya mulai panas dingin kalau seandainya percakapan ini diteruskan lagi.

"UDAH deh ya, basi tauga" ucap seseorang dari bangku penonton, seorang gadis _hardcore_ yang memegang banner besar bertuliskan ' _UshiHina will rock you hard_ ' berteriak bete, dia adalah anggota dari komunitas yang mensponsori acara. Pantas saja ia tak sabaran melihat OTP nya yang akan menjadi bintang tamu diakhir. Saya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya nih mas-mas- _tachi_ , kalau gak cepat acara akan ditutup."

"Hehehe maaf deh mbak." Bokuto tertawa dengan tampang minta ampun dari sisi panggung sana. Seme yang pengertian, saya sedikit terharu.

"YAUDAH" si mbak disana masih sewot mengibarkan banner bawaannya.

"Yaudah apa mbak?"

"Yaudah kalian tinggal bilang _Take it_ , gitu aja susah"

"Lah? Kok _Take It_? Kan gua belum milih mbak" Kuro protes, enak saja langsung main _take it_ , sedangkan ia sendiri belum memilih. (padahal tidak ada satupun yang memencet tombol merahnya)

"Sama Bokuto ih"

"Gua gak mencet tombol merahnya mbak" Bokuto ikutan protes.

"Saya terlanjur nge _ship_ kalian berdua. Jadi yaudah iyakan saja" oh rupanya si mbak itu tidak sabaran ketika melihat _hint_ di depan mata, saya diam saja membiarkan si mbak mengambil alih acara.

"Emoh ah, masa iya gue yang ganteng ini sama si burung hantu yang gak jelas mana muka mana pantat itu"

"Ya lu goblok sih jadi gak bisa bedain. Maaf ya mbak tapi lo kok goblok sih, nge _ship_ kita yang bahkan di acara umum aja saling goblok-goblokan?"

" _Pair love-hate_ itu indah goblok, kalo gak percaya tanya aja sama si mbak gula-gula. Makanya lu jadi _fudan_ gih biar bisa ngerasain"

Rupanya panggung _colosseum_ ini punya roda dan bergerak menuju neraka terdalam tanpa penyelesaian. Saya yang merupakan gula-gula meleleh menjadi karamel saking panasnya perdebatan dari orang-orang tolol ini.

Memang ya kalau orang tolol digabung membentuk koloni berpotensi mencemari tanah air, jadi harus segera dimigrasi ke planet terdekat.

"Gini deh. Mas kuro, kenapa mas Kuro merasa kalau mas Bokuto itu menarik" Saya kehabisan ide untuk menghandel acara ini. Apa saya sudah waktunya pensiun? Tapi nanti saya bayar kuliah gimana? Hiks.

"Gue gak ngerasa begitu, bego"

Kuro gak bisa diajak kerjasama, tauk ah. Saya beralih pada Bokuto.

"Mas Bokuto kenapa mas Bokuto ngerasa kalau mas Kuro ini manis banget"

"Soalnya dia maling gula sekarung dari warung sakanoshita" kali ini saya berada di pihak Bokuto garis keras. Walaupun jawabannya sama ngawur, tapi setidaknya Bokuto gak bilang saya bego. Hiks (2)

"Oke mas Kuro, karena mas Kuro udah maling, coba apa bahasa inggrisnya maling?"

"Eh, apa ya?"

"Ambil deh ambil"

" _Borrow_?"

"IYA MAS IYA BENAR SEKALI. TERUS 'ITU' BAHASA INGGRISNYA APA?" tanpa sadar saya berteriak seperti para _fujoshi_ yang kalap di event perwibuan.

"Itu, anu, _dick_?"

"GOBLOK tenan. Lo fokusnya ke 'itu' yang mana sih. Iya mas iya."

Kuro itu kalau bego ngabisin orang. Oke, Borrow dick. Minjem titit. Titit bisa dipinjem? Kalau iya mungkin besok-besok bakal ada penyewaannya.

Tapi berhubung saya baik hati dan tidak sombong, saya iyakan saja biar cepat.

"Penonton, karena pasangan sudah menyebut kata kunci meskipun ngelesnya jauuuuuuhhhhh sekali seperti masa depan, jadi acara resmi saya tutup. Typologi adalah seni. Selamat mas Kuro dan Mas Bokuto, semoga langgeng. Jangan lupa _subscribe channel_ kami dan cek notifikasi untuk undangan acara berikutnya" akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang, saya berhasil mempersatukan pasangan yang saya sebut di _summary_. Melelahkan dan lumayan membuat olahraga darah, naik-turun.

Saya berkeringat dihari yang dingin, terimasih semua partisipan, kalian wuwar buasaaa...

Akhirnya saya bisa marathon One Piece dan nonton drama Korea dengan penuh kedamaian.

Eh tapi rasanya kok ada yang belum selesai... mbak seksi acara dan sutradara sudah tersenyum lega, tapi saya merasa lupa sesuatu...

"OH IYA, maaf saya sedikit lupa. Bagi peserta yang belum kebagian sesi, dilanjut minggu depan ya. Maaf sekali karena keterbatasan waktu jadi tidak semua peserta kebagian pasangan. Kalau mau marah salahkan saja mas BoKuro dan mas Kageyama yang ngaret _to the max_. Dan untuk bintang tamu tidak jadi saya hadirkan malam ini karena yang bersangkutan sibuk pacaran di kapal pesiar. Jika ingin menonton vlognya, silakan tonton live streamingnya disini"

Saya terbang dalam wujud hantu segera setelah saya mengatakan kalimat penutup, kabur dari kemungkinan amukan masa sponsor yang kecewa.

.

.

.

 **A.n**

Ini apa? ini FF sepertinya.

Bukan!

Ini keisengan saya yang senang sekali mencederai OTP ini. Dan saya gak akan berhenti sampai mereka jungkir balik minta ampun. /ketawa sadis.

Untuk chapter lanjutan akan dibuat menyesuaikan mood hyahaha...

Oh iya, ada yang mau menebak acara selanjutnya apa?

Oktober 2017

Salam penuh cinta (untuk Kim Mingyu)

Chococinno Brown Sugar


End file.
